Former Apprentices
by MidnightMadness235
Summary: On the way to the Ranger's Gathering, Will and Gilan team up to surprise Halt. Set shortly after the events in Siege of Macindaw but before the Kings of Clonmel.


Former Apprentices

A small figure crept silently through the woods, virtually invisible to the world around him as he peered at a young man settling down for a light lunch, his rather shaggy horse nearby. As the unseen man prepared to move, he suddenly glanced up, peering into the shadows of the trees, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"I know you're there," he called, "Come on out."

A moment later, a cloaked man walked out, and he pushed back the cowl to reveal the grinning face of Will Treaty.

"Ah, well, I nearly had you that time, Gilan. If you were an enemy, I could have shot you easily," he said in greeting.

"If you were an enemy, Blaze would have warned me," the ranger countered with a smile at his friend.

Will laughed and ran off. He soon returned with his faithful companions Tug and Ebony trotting close behind.

"How are you Gilan?" Will asked as he took a spot beside his friend.

"Fine," he answered, "It's been a bit boring, to be honest. I've been looking forward to the Gathering."

Will nodded in agreement; nothing exciting ever seemed to happen at Seacliff Fief, especially compared to the many adventures he had already had.

"I assume you came a bit early to try to surprise Halt," Gilan added.

The younger Ranger nodded a bit sheepishly before saying, "Yes, but I thought I'd practice on you."

"Of course," he said, "I always tried to sneak up on him after I became a full ranger."

Will raised an eyebrow at him.

"I guess now you'll try to tell me you were not going to try to as well," he said.

Gilan answered this with silence as he pointedly continued eating his meal. The two friends sat comfortably for a while catching up on events and joking around. Finally, Gilan rose, glancing up to see that it was early afternoon. Will stood as well, and they began gathering supplies.

"He'll be more prepared with two former apprentices to watch out for," Gilan commented.

Will nodded in agreement, his eyes sparkling as he formed an idea of what the other Ranger was beginning to say.

"We are trying to do the same thing," Will replied.

Gilan grinned.

"I guess we should start planning.

Halt rode slowly toward the Ranger's Gathering. His eyes, shadowed by his cowl, continuously surveyed his surroundings as he calmly made his way along the forest path. With two former apprentices trying to surprise him this time, the ranger was on full alert, more determined than ever to prove they could not get the better of him.

Still, a smile nearly slipped out as the thought of seeing Will again after several months busy with their separate fiefs. Will was like a son to Halt, and even happily married to Pauline, he missed constantly having the young man around.

The slightest movement alerted the Ranger to someone's presence, and he shook off his thoughts of seeing his former apprentice, slightly irritated he had let himself grow distracted. Halt peered intently around and located the man. He pulled Abelard to a stop and called out to the other Ranger.

"Hello, Gilan," he greeted, and the younger man came out wearing a good natured grin despite his failure.

"Hi, Halt."

"I see you're reduced to hiding in bushes now," Halt commented drily as Gilan joined him.

"Ah, well. I know my face can't compare to yours, so it may as well stay hidden," he replied cheerfully.

Halt rolled his eyes at the younger Ranger, and he dismounted as Blaze trotted quietly into view.

"Come on," he said, "I'll make some coffee before Will gets here."

"No need," an amused voice came from behind, "I just had some."

Halt closed his eyes as he realized that his two former apprentices had won for once, and he turned slowly around to face Will, who was leaning casually on Tug. The oldest Ranger kept his face impassive as he did so.

"Hello, Will."

"You have to admit we got you this time, Halt," he said.

"It doesn't count if you team up," he told Will.

"Since when?"

Halt remained silent, and behind him Gilan laughed.

"If I recall correctly, you and Will worked against me during his first year as an apprentice," he reminded Halt.

"Will was my apprentice at that time, so it was completely fair," Halt assured him before changing the subject. "Now come on. Let's get to the Gathering."

Gilan and Will exchanged knowing glances as Halt climbed gracefully onto Abelard and led the way further along the path. Halt was in denial.

The three Rangers arrived at the Gathering shortly thereafter, and the first to greet them was Crowley, the Commandant.

"Crowley, do you know of any reason two Rangers can't work together to surprise a third?" Gilan asked him innocently, as it was a common competition at the Gathering to test their skills on one another.

Crowley considered it a moment before declaring, "I don't see why not. Rangers will occasionally work together in the field, so it seems okay to do so at the Gathering."

"Not to mention Halt and I did it to Gilan some years ago," Will added helpfully, managing to keep a straight face and avoid Halt's glare.

"Why do you ask?" the Ranger Commandant asked curiously.

"Halt seems to think it shouldn't count," Gilan told him neutrally, "I thought he might accept it from you."

Crowley turned to his old friend, understanding spreading across his face along with a wide smile.

"So, hypothetically, if Will and Gilan attempted to surprise you on the road here, I think it would count, Halt," Crowley teased, "Not that it would happen, of course."

"Of course."

Noting the dangerous glint in Halt's eye, Crowley hastily made his exit with an excuse about speaking to some new apprentices.

Taking his example, Gilan said, "Come on, Will, let's go meet them. Maybe I can offer tips on silent movement."

"Sure."

The two Rangers hurried off, and Halt allowed himself a slight, satisfied smirk as he watched them go. He might have _technically_ lost this round, but he could still intimidate him.

They should watch their backs, he thought, because revenge would be sweet.


End file.
